Ninjago: Time Ninja, Daughter of Acronix
by NinjagoFangirl101
Summary: Jaclyn is the master of time and the daughter of Acronix. At four years old, she was trapped in time with her father, only to be dropped back into normal time twenty years before he was. At age twenty-four, a year after the time twins returned, Jaclyn meets the ninja, and her destiny takes a different turn...
1. Chapter 1 Found

**Hey guys! I did it. I wrote ANOTHER story. I have way too many stories already but I couldn't help myself. XD Just a few quick notes, when there is * with someone's name after it and then another * it means it's in that person's Pov.**

* * *

I smiled slightly when I saw the baker put three loaves of bread out on the windowsill to cool. I never could understand why people did that when they knew it would just get stolen. I snuck by against the wall and put my hands together. I threw them apart and suddenly, all time stopped short. I ran over to the windowsill and grabbed a loaf of bread. Once I was out of sight, I put my hands back together and threw them apart again and time went back to normal. Living on your own is easy when you can control time.

I ran back to the alley where I would hide. I sat down on the cold stone ground and tore off a piece of the bread I had stolen. I blew on it to cool it off and then put a piece of it in my mouth. It was warm and and fresh and better than anything I had gotten for the last few days.

I am Jaclyn, master of time, daughter of... I don't remember the name of my father and I don't remember if I had a father at all. I've been on my own, using my powers to get myself food and clothes. I don't know my exact age but I know that I am somewhere in my early twenties. It makes life harder, hardly knowing anything about yourself other than your name and that you have a special power.

When I was finished with the food that I took, I stood up and began to wander the streets of Ninjago City. Having no one know about who I am is a blessing. I am able to walk free without people calling the cops on me for stealing. The warm breeze of summer felt amazing to me as I walked slowly along the sidewalks. Many people walked by me, neither looking in my direction or away from me. All was normal. I walked past an alley and for some reason I looked down it. I shouldn't have stopped.

Suddenly, as I turned to walk down, I was knocked to the ground and there was a deep voice above me. I hit my head on to ground and I felt dizzy. I reached to where I had hit my head and I felt a warm wet liquid. I winced slightly as I tried to get up. Instead of being able to stand, I was kicked to the ground. Something hit my head and all went black. I heard voices around me as I was still partly conscious for a few moments. But before I knew it I had completely lost consciousness and all was darkness.

When I awoke again, I was laying on something soft. I tried to open my eyes but failed the first time. When I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out except a tiny little gasp. I struggled to wake up fully and finally managed to open my eyes slightly. Everything around me looked blurry and my head ached. I remembered being knocked down near an alley and reached for where I had hit my head. It was bandaged up but still felt sore. My hearing was slightly off too, as the voices that started around me sounded far off.

"She's waking up," I heard a voice say. I tried to sit up but failed and a hand rested on my shoulder. "No, lay down. You should rest." I shook my head and my vision began to come back to me and I was more aware of my surroundings.

"No I can't I... where...what...where am I?" I asked as I sat up. I looked the room I was in and there were seven people in the room. The one nearest me was in white clothes and he had almost white blonde hair. There was one wearing green, who had messy blonde hair, another wearing red with spiky, dark red-ish brown hair, one wearing blue with slightly messy brownish-red hair, and another wearing black with shaggy black hair. There was a girl too, with short black hair and she was in red and blue. The last was an old man with a long white beard. "Who are you?"

"We are the Ninja. I am Zane, the blue one is Jay, red is Kai, green is Lloyd, black is Cole, the girl is Nya and the man with the beard is our Sensei, Sensei Wu," the one in white told me. I nodded my head slightly and sat up.

"Alright, Ninja. But you still haven't answered my other question. Where am I and how did I get here?" I asked. Zane cleared his throat and began again.

"You were attacked by a gang near an alley. We saw them take you and we freed you from them. They hurt you pretty badly. I am afraid they may have done worse to you," he told me. I nodded my head slightly, just wincing a little. It wasn't that long ago that something like that had happened to me. I barely made it out. If it hadn't been for my time abilities, I might've been...raped.

"Well, I can take care of myself," I said as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up on the floor. "This isn't the first time I've been attacked by a gang. I made it out just fine the other times," I told them. I put my hand on my head as a wave of dizziness overtook me. I put my hands together and then flung then apart. Time stopped and I ran, but my weakness and injuries took me over and time went back to normal before I had a say. The ninja looked at me in shock and the green, uh, Lloyd, took a step closer to me.

"You just...stopped time," he said. I looked at him with slight fear and worry. "That's means..."

"She is the daughter of one of the time twins... And since she is still so young, the only possible father was Acronix," Wu said. I took a slow step forward and looked at him.

"You know who my father is?" I asked. Wu nodded his head. I felt shock but I was almost happy, until Wu spoke again.

"Yes. Sadly for your sake, he has been lost to time along with his brother, Krux. It had to be done. They were going to destroy ninjago," he said. I nodded my head slightly and looked down. With the knowledge, all hope of me ever finding a family was lost.


	2. Chapter 2 Sickness

**I thought that I should mention that Zane isn't titanium in this fanfiction. He's just human Zane.**

* * *

 _Journal Entry: August 2nd, 2017_  
 _I've been here with the Ninja for three days now. They've been nothing but kind to me and I guess that I should repay them with kindness but honestly, I don't feel like it. I only get along with Nya in small way, and that's only because she's the only girl here other than Misako. Misako's nice I guess, she's wise, but I don't get her. She doesn't understand what it's like to have her parents gone. Nya can relate even though she has her parents back. Her parents were gone for most of her life. I remember my father. I was with him for I for know how long. All I know is that I was torn away from him when I was only four. Now I've learned that I was trapped in time with him for twenty years and I didn't age. So technically, I should be forty-four, but I'm only twenty-four._

 _Nya gave me new clothes to wear along with relating to me. I may be older then her but apparently I am the same 'size' as her when it comes to clothes. She cut my hair an got it to look normal. It was down to me knees but it was all knotted and stringy. Now it just goes past my shoulders and it has never felt better._

"Jacklyn, please cooperate. I must change your bandage," Zane said with a sigh. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"I don't want a new bandage. The injury feels fine," I protested. Zane sighed and shook his head slightly. He looked at me with an expression that said 'I don't know what to do with you.'

"For someone who is twenty-four, you aren't very mature," he said. His tone was almost flat but I could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I didn't have anyone to model maturity for me," I replied. Suddenly t face fell and I looked down slightly. "No one. All the orphanages...no one even have me any thought. I lost my parents when I was four years old. I lived alone. I had no one." My voice was soft and quiet ad I spoke. Then, to cover up my sadness, I used anger and annoyance. "So give me a break tin head. At least you've got a family." His eyebrows raised slightly and he looked...hurt. I was confused. Tin head wasn't that much of an insult. It just meant that someone was slightly...dumb.

He sighed gently. "I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." He picked up the bandages and looked at me. "May I please out a new bandage on you now?" he asked. I nodded silent and allowed him to do so. He had said something that lead to a tough subject for me, and when that happened, I was gentler. I didn't like help, but at that moment all I really wanted as wished that I had had was someone who could help me.

-August third-

Waking up with a splitting headache is _not_ the best way to wake up. Waking up with your throat burning is also not the best way to wake up. And it's exactly how I woke up on August third. It turned out that I had slept until 10:00am, which I learned was a time in the late morning. I never was one to wake up in the late morning, I usually got up just as the sun rose. I knew what was going on with me, and it hardly ever occurred. The last time it happened was about two years before. I was getting sick. I hardly ever got sick, and when I did, it hit me full on.

"Crud," I whispered in a scratchy voice. I out my hand over my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I dizzy spell hit my head and cursed loudly. A few moments later Zane walked into the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Is...everything alright?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah, everything fine," I replied, doing my best to keep my voice from being scratchy. He looked at me from where he stood in the doorway and he seemed unsure and maybe...irritated? No.

"Hm. If you are fine, please refrain from cursing. We don't do that here," he said. I knotted my eyebrows together. _Looks like I've stepped into a place where everyone is a goody-two-shoes,_ I thought. I sighed and shook my head. "I will try. But that doesn't mean I won't accidentally do it on occasion," I replied. He simply nodded and then left the room. I got up out of my bed and changed into new clothes and looked in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes and I looked slightly pale. I was probably hit with this cold the other day and didn't realize it. Ignoring it, I walked out of the room. Everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast. At the sight of food, my stomach turned.

"I'm not hungry," I moodily said. Turning around, I walked out the door and sat down on the livingroom couch. I don't know when it happened, but at some point I fell fast asleep on the couch because I was suddenly being awaken by the gentle shake of Zane. He looked down at me as I opened my eyes and stood back a little bit to give me some space. He was smart to do that...

"I believe you are not well," Zane said. I sat up and rolled my eyes at him. I cleared my throat so it wouldn't be raspy.

"What makes you say that?" I asked innocently. Zane looked at me like a no-it-all would look at a dumb animal. I know, not a very good example but the look on his face was just...smug.

"Your vital signs have dropped dramatically and your temperature has risen to an abnormal height. You are more physically weak than usual and..." I cut him off my groaning and curling up on the couch once again.

"Fine. I'm sick. I have a cold, and a bad one. So leave me alone, or you'll get hurt. I'm never in a good mood when I'm sick." Jay chuckled and turned to Cole. "She's never in a good mood when she's doing well," he whispered. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared pointedly at him. He yelped and jumped behind the black ninja and I chuckled lightly. "When you whisper, Jay, it sounds like me when I talk normally." I said the last word with a yawn as weariness began to take me over. "Just leave me alone everyone...If you don't like that I'm sick with you guys, then you should've left me out in the streets."

Zane shook his head slightly. "It does not bother us. The only that worries me is that everyone else will catch it," he said. I yawned.

"Not my problem if they do," I replied. Then I fell asleep.


End file.
